Still Out Of Control
by Julians Angel
Summary: SJR - Sequel to "Out of Control". Sam and John are together and everything seems to be perfect, until a friend of John's past shows up in Atlanta and asks him for a favor. Read to find out how this is going to affect John's own life! CHAPTER 13 is up!
1. Default Chapter

** Title** "_Still out of control_"

** Author: ** Julian's Angel

** Rating** PG-13

** Summary**_: Sequel to "Out of Control_". Sam and John are together and everything seems to be perfect, until a friend from John's past came to Atlanta and asked John for a favor. How will this favor affect John's own life? Read to find out.

** Category: **Angst / Romance

** Disclaimer** All characters belong to Cynthia Saunders, Sanders/Moser Production and NBC of the show Profiler. I just borrowed them for my story.

** A/N** Here I am, again. lol I started this story a few weeks ago and had a kind of writers block, so I started my other story Dangerous Life. Yeah, this happens lol... now I'll try to continue this one. _Thanks Mig, for helping me and beta-reading!_ :)

**xxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1**

It was 8 o'clock in the evening and Sam stood in the elevator to drive up into her home.

_ Finally at home,_ she thought, when she pushed the button to close the doors. It was her birthday and she wanted to spend the day with her daughter. So they were shopping, went to see a movie and tried the new restaurant a few blocks away from their home. On the way back, the little girl begged to stay at her friend's house over night. She didn't want to deny her wish, because of their past life Chloe didn't have a lot of friends. She always had to be careful, no matter what she wanted to do. Sam couldn't allow her to play with her friends at the park, because she never knew if her daughter would be safe. And she hadn't always the time to be with her even if she wanted to. She had a job to do. Catching all the bad guys. Guys like Jack. _Don't go there_, she said to herself, _Jack's dead… it's over_.

The door opened and she walked into her home as she saw way to many people in her living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" they shouted all at the same time.

"Oh my god…" Sam started, "…what, what are you doing here?" she put her bag on the small table near the elevator.

"What does it look like?" Grace said, smiling and headed towards her stunned friend. "It's your birthday, Sam. You shouldn't be alone on your birthday."

"But, I…"

Grace looked at her, "No buts." she turned around, "George, bring her something to drink. She needs to relax. Come on…" she took her hand and led her to the sofa.

"Oh, I'm fine. Really." Sam sat down and waited until Grace joined her. "It's just… I thought I would… how did you know the code for the elevator?"

George came back with a glass of wine and handed it to her, "Sam, don't ask." He told her, grinning.

Raising an eyebrow, she accepted the wine. "So, whose idea was that?"

"To crack your code?"

She gave George a small smile, "No, to throw a party."

"Well, ours. We thought you'd like that."

"I do but…" she put the glass back on the table and looked around.

Grace watched her, "What? Are you missing someone?"

"No, it's just…" but then she saw him. He leaned on the backside of the room, talking with his old friend Nathan. As if he could feel her eyes on him, he turned his head and met her gaze, a smile spreading into his handsome feature. He gave Nathan a pat on his shoulder and made his way up to her.

"Hey." he said, smiling.

"Hi John…" Sam started, looking up into his bright blue eyes.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." she answered, lifting herself up from the sofa.

"How was your day with Chloe?" he tilted his head to one side, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Great, we… we had so much fun…" she told him, shoving her hands in the back pockets of her pants.

"Glad to hear that. Can we…" John stopped as Bailey came up to them.

"Sam…" he gave her a hug, "…Happy Birthday. You look great…" he gave her a smile, "...how about you gonna open your presents now?" Bailey took her hand and led her to the big table.

"Presents? For me?"

He pulled her down on the chair, "The one who has birthday gets presents too. Remember?"

"I know, but…" she looked at the table with packages in every size and colour and sighed "…okay."

**xxxxxxx **

"I hope you like it." Grace said and bit her lower lip, looking at the book in Sam's hands.

"Photography of America." she read the title of the book, "Oh Grace, how did you know about that?"

"Someone mentioned it, I guess." she said, smiling.

"Thanks, that's so sweet." Sam pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"The next one." Bailey pointed at the table, "There're still a few things left."

Sam put the book next to her on the sofa and bent forward to grab a white envelope from the table. She read the letters on the front side and smiled as she recognized the handwriting. With a short hesitation she opened it and pulled out a beautiful card.

_ Sam,  
I thought about your present a long time. Nothing seems to be the right thing, so I decided to give you something special and I hope you'll like it. A romantic weekend in __ Italy__, just the two of us. I know what you probably think right now. __ Italy__, why __ Italy__? This is going to be such a long flight. But I went there years ago and I'd like to show you the beautiful coasts and beaches they have there. I planned something like a candle-light dinner on a lonely beach, watching the sunset, drinking champagne... Sounds nice, doesn't it? More ideas are always welcome. I know you're smiling right now and I'm glad that I'm the one who makes you smile. It feels good to see you like this.  
Happy Birthday!  
John _

John watched her as she read the card, waiting nervously for a reaction. But as she looked up and smiled at his direction he felt relieved and parted his mouth into a beautiful smile. Sam bit her lower lip and put the card back into the envelope.

"Hey, what are you doing? We're dying to know what's in there, too. Judging your face it has to be something _really_ nice." George said, grinning.

"Yes, it is."

"Then show us." Grace exchanged looks with George. Both already knew that it was from John.

"No." Sam answered, holding the envelope in her hands.

"Why not?" Grace asked, curiously.

"Because…"

"Oh look, she's blushing." George remarked and threw a grin in Bailey's direction.

"No I'm not." Sam reached for the glass of wine, a little embaressed that all eyes were settled on her.

"Of course you do."

But Sam ignored him and reached for another small package. She opened it and noticed that it was a jewellery box. Her first thought was John and she smiled as she saw a necklace with a small pearl on it. She turned her head to look at John as Coop started to talk, "Do you like it?"

Sam stopped and turned her head to Coop, "What do you mean?"

"The necklace. Do you like it? It took me so long to find the right one for you." he explained with a smile.

"I…uhm…" she looked at the necklace and back to Coop, who looked at her with wide eyes. "Well yeah, thanks." she answered and closed the box with a sigh.

_ How could he do this? He's not supposed to give something like that to me. Unbelievable_, she thought and put the box back on the table.

Then Sam looked up and met John's gaze. For a moment he held it, but then he gave her a small smile and walked over to the buffet.

"Excuse me." Sam apologized and got up to walk over to John. She stopped beside him and put her hand on his back, "Hey."

"Hey." he responded, shortly.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really. Just checking what they ordered for your birthday." he turned to look at her.

"And the results?" she asked, propping her hands on the table in front of her.

"Not so bad."

"That's good."

"And do you like your party so far?" John asked, secretly caressing her fingers.

"Yeah, you could say so." she looked at her hand as she felt John's hand on hers.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

In the meantime Coop walked into the kitchen, looking for something to drink. He opened the fridge and reached for a bottle of beer. With a sigh he put it on the counter top and searched for a bottle opener. So he opened the drawer on the left side of the fridge but he didn't find any kitchen utilities in there. Instead there were a lot of letters and pictures. Hesitantly he looked back to the kitchen door before he reached for the pictures. Most of them were of Sam and John, and a few of John and Chloe. Apparently from a visit to the zoo, he thought. He flipped through it but stopped when he saw them kissing on one of them. Angrily he clenched his fists while he stared at the picture. How could she do this? Sam and John, that's not possible. But the pictures proofed what he knew all along.

"Are you looking for something?" Coop startled when he heard a voice behind him.

Immediately he put the pictures back into the drawer and turned around, "A bottle opener. I couldn't find one."

John looked at him suspiciously and came up to him. He opened the right drawer and put it out, "Try this."

"Thanks." Coop took the opener and watched as John reached into the fridge for a bottle of wine.

"Cheers" he said and left the kitchen again.

"Go to hell" Coop muttered and looked after him, angrily.

**xxxxxxxx **

"Thank you for coming." Sam said, hugging Bailey and Grace.

"I hope you liked your party even if it was kind of surprise. Well, but that's what surprise parties are for, right?" Bailey said, slipping into his jacket.

"I heard about that, yeah." Sam chuckled, pushing the button to call the elevator.

"And we shouldn't stay to help you cleaning?" Grace suggested.

"No, it's okay." she smiled and looked at Coop, "Could you please stay for a few minutes? I want to talk to you about something. "

"Sure. As long as you want." he answered and glared at John behind her.

"Fine. Drive safe." she said to Bailey and Grace before the elevator door closed.

"Okay, now we have to talk." Sam started again.

"But alone." Coop prompted abruptly, giving John a fretful look.

"No, he can hear what I have to tell you."

"Oh, it's okay… I…" John looked around and grabbed two bottles of wine, "…I'll bring them into the kitchen." he looked at Sam and walked away.

"Okay." Sam put the jewellery box into Coops hand and sighed, "Here."

"What? Why?" he looked at her offended, "It was a present. You can't give it back."

"Yes I can."

"But why?"

"Because I don't want it. And it's not right." she tried to explain.

"What are you talking about? What is not right?"

"To give me such a present, Coop. We're not together anymore and you can't buy me a necklace. You just can't do that. You know it's over between us, so why did you do that?"

"I…Sam please…"

"No, I don't wanna hear it. I'm not going to put up with it. Do you think when you give me such a present in front of our friends, I'm coming back to you?" she said, shaking her head. "No I won't."

"But I love you, Sam." Coop whispered.

"Go now."

"Sam..."

Please!" she said.

"We're not done!" He stepped into the elevator. "Happy Birthday!" he added, before the doors closed.

Sam let out a prolonged sigh and walked to John into the kitchen.

"John, you don't have to do this." she started as she saw him washing the dishes.

"I know, but I want to."

"John…" she stood behind him, putting her arms around his waist. "That's so sweet but… you really don't have to do this. I plan to make it tomorrow morning."

"If you let me help you, we'll be ready in a few minutes and you won't have to do it tomorrow." He dried his hands in a towel and turned around.

"Well, but I make the kitchen. I'm pretty sure there's enough you can do in the living room." she said smiling.

"Hmm, okay…" he leaned down to give her a short kiss and walked back into the living room.

**xxxxxxxxx **

A couple of minutes later Sam finished her work in the kitchen and headed to the living room. When she opened the door she noticed that all lights were off. There were only two candles on the table which brightened the room into a soft light.

"John?" she said, while she walked to the table where she saw a small jewellery box and a red rose. With a smile she grabbed the box and opened it.

Suddenly she felt two hands from behind, hugging her "Happy Birthday!" John whispered into her ear.

"Oh my god, John. It's…it's so beautiful."

"A beautiful present for a beautiful woman…"

Sam smiled and reached behind her, caressing John's neck, "But you gave me a present already, remember? The weekend in Italy ."

"I know, but that was just the first part. This…" he reached for the necklace and put it around her neck, "…is the second." he stopped for a moment and continued, "I know Coop had the same idea and I…"

Sam turned around and put her finger on his lips, "Don't. That's not important. Yours is so much more beautiful because it's from you. Thank you!" she bit her lower lip, put her hand on the back of John's neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

"I'm glad you like it." he said and looked at his watch, "Well, it's time to go."

"No no no, you can't go now."

"Sam, it's after midnight."

"But you can't leave me alone. It's my birthday!" she looked up into his eyes.

"Well, actually…it _was_…" he gave her a smile, "…but if you want me to stay…" he grabbed her waist and pulled her close, "…I'll stay!"

**xxxxxxxx**

_To be continued.... Please R&R!  
So this is just the beginning. What do you think? Do you like it? :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for your nice reviews. I'm glad you liked the beginning. :) So, here's the next chapter. Please R&R. Thanks! ;)  
pr: I have to look in my favorites. But i'll email you later! **_

**xxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2 **

It was eight in the morning when Sam woke up with John by her side. A smile covered her face as she remembered the surprise party her friends planned for her. She knew she could be happy to have such beautiful friends, but most of all she was thankful for John. On one hand it was weird, because they knew each other for years and were nothing but friends. From the first second she noticed that he was a very handsome and charming man but she heard a lot about his life as womanizer and this wasn't the kind of man she was looking for. She wasn't a woman who went from affair to affair. Definitely not. So she decided to see John as her co-worker and friend. Nothing more.

But then, everything has changed. She began to date Coop a few times after he asked her out. First she refused, but then she thought it would be good for her to have some fun between her job. After a few weeks she realized that she and Coop had nothing in common. Every time Coop led her to the same restaurant, there wasn't anything spontaneous about him and so she began to get bored.

Then there was John. Mr. Sarcastic, who was joking around all day and made her laugh. She realized that this was really what she needed between her tough and cruel work. So they spent their lunch breaks together and started to see each other after work. That was how it began.

_ And now?_ she thought and looked at John next to her. Was it that she pictured him wrong or has he really changed how he told her all the time? But that wasn't important anymore because she and John were together now. Not officially but both were sure that the others had figured it out already.

Sam turned to her side to look at John, who was still asleep. He was wearing his pants and his shirt because they fell asleep soon as they got to bed late at night. Softly, Sam ran a finger over his arm, up and down caressing him, while she watched his chest rise and fall.

Suddenly John stirred and rubbed his arm were Sam was caressing him. Without opening his eyes, he turned to his right and let out a prolonged sigh. Sam smiled and entwined her fingers with his. As John felt her touch he opened his eyes and noticed she was looking at him.

"Hi…" she began, smiling.

"Hi yourself…" he answered softly, "…what are you doing?"

"Hmm, watching and… touching you. Why?" Sam conceded, grinning.

"Nothing against the touching thing…" he grinned, "…but watching me? What is there to watch when I'm asleep?"

"Oh, there's a lot."

"For example?"

"Well…" she propped her head on her hand to have a better look, "…you're really cute when you're asleep!"

"Only when I'm asleep?" John asked frowning but a grinning expression followed soon.

"Of course not…" she put a finger under his chin and leaned forward to give him a small kiss.

"Thank you… I like that." John sided, "What time is it?"

"8.30…"

"What?" John sat up straight and looked at her. "We're late!"

Immediately she grabbed his arm before he got out of bed, "Wait…where do you think you're going?"

"I have to go to my apartment for a shower and fresh clothes…and it's 8.30 already. I'm going to be late." he explained with a sigh.

"But Bailey told me it's okay to come an hour later because of the party yesterday."

"Maybe he told you that but no _me_."

"Don't you think that he assumed you were staying with me? So, I'm saying…" she pulled him back to her, "…you're staying here with me."

"Sam…"

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her, meeting his lips in a gentle kiss.

** xxxxxxxx**

"Sam, John…" Bailey began as both of them climbed out of the elevator, "…you're late. It's ten."

John raised his eyebrows and gave Sam an '_I knew that_' look. Grinning, she turned to Bailey, "Don't you remember what you told me yesterday?"

Thoughtfully, he rubbed his chin "Was it before or after my third whiskey?"

"Well uhm… after I guess…" Sam answered, grinning.

"There we go. I don't remember, it's always like that." Bailey said.

"Anyway. Any new cases?"

"Not yet. Do you need work?"

"Me?" Sam pointed at herself. "Not really, thanks. I like those calm and relaxing days before the next big storm." she sided, shrugging.

"Good. You can find me in my office." Bailey disappeared behind the next door.

"Oh, you tricked me." John reasoned with his hands on his hips.

"I did not." she protested with puppy eyes.

"Yes you did and don't looked at me like that. You would do everything to prevent me from leaving you alone in your bed. I know you too well." John claimed, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Ssssh… would you please be quiet." Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him into his office, closing the door behind her. "It's not necessary that the whole department knows where you slept last night."

"Why not? I couldn't remember it's forbidden what we did. We just slept. Pretty normal actually." John smiled, running his fingertips over her cheek.

"You're right but…" she closed her eyes as she felt his touch. Clearing her throat, she continued "…god, stop that or…"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll forget where we are and…"

"And?" John moved closer, their lips nearly touching.

"John…we shouldn't do this…here…" she mumbled against his lips.

"I know…" he whispered and met her lips in a gentle kiss.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they pulled apart. Sam walked away from John as he gave her a little smile, "Yeah?"

The door opened and Grace stood there, her look trailing from John to Sam. She noticed Sam's flushed face, "Did I interrupt something?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in curiosity.

"No no, of course not." John straightened his tie, "Is there something important?"

"Well, there's someone who wants to talk to you. He says he's a friend of yours." Grace explained.

"Okay, send him in."

A man rushed into his office, his smile widened as he saw his old friend, "Nice office, Johnny!"

"Danny? Danny McGregor?" John smiled and gave him a tight hug. "How's my old friend?"

"Fine. I heard you're with the FBI. That's impressive."

"If you say so." John considered, throwing a smile in Sam's direction.

"Wowow, won't you introduce us?" Danny's eyes fell on Sam, a charming smile playing across his features.

"Oh, my fault. Sam, this is Danny McGregor. An old friend from Boston. Danny, this is Dr. Waters. She's our Profiler."

Danny took her hand and led it to his lips, "It's a pleasure, Dr. Waters."

"Thanks. Nice to meet you too. You can call me Sam…"

"Okay, Sam. So you two are…?"

"Co-workers." Sam threw in, casting a quick look at John.

"Uh-huh, co-workers. I had the impression you two are… well, okay Sam. Nice, really nice." he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You can let her hand go now, Danny." John insisted.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry." he apologized and let her hand go.

"Now tell me, why you're here?"

"I need to talk to you about something. Actually I need your help." Danny started, reaching with one hand on the back of his neck.

"Okay and this would be?"

"Uhm, I'd prefer to talk to you alone. Under four eyes. No offence, Sam."

"Oh, that's okay. I… I'm sure there's a lot of paperwork waiting for me in my office." Sam explained.

"I'm afraid so." John responded with a small smile.

"It was nice to meet you, Danny." Then she turned to John, "See you later!"

"Yeah, see you later." John answered and watched her as she closed the door behind her.

Danny noticed his look and grinned, "So, just co-workers, right?"

"What?" John turned back to him, "Of course. So, where do you need help? You know that I'm with the FBI, if you need a lawyer that's the wrong address."

"No, uhm…" Danny sat down on the chair in front of John's desk, "… do you… do you have a cigarette by any chance?"

"Sorry pal, I do not smoke. So?" John raised his eyebrows.

"Well okay, I have problems."

"We had that already. What kind of problems?"

"They're about money."

"About money? If you're here to ask me to borough you some, I have to disappoint you because I don't have that much." John told him, clasping his hands together on the table.

"No, I'm not here to ask you for money. There's something else you should know. I really needed money to keep my apartment and my car and…" he looked up and met John's eyes, "…I went to your father to ask him for money."

"You did _what_? Oh, you're kidding me, right?" John asked shocked.

"Actually not. John, I was desperate. I didn't know what to do and it was my only option."

"Your only option?" John stood up and paced back and forth, "You came to me, all the way from Boston , to tell me you asked my father for money. The same man who's accused of several illegal businesses the last ten years?" he stopped to focus his gaze on his friend.

"John, you have to understand…"

"Understand _what_? Danny, you know that I didn't have any contact with my dad for more than ten years. With good reasons if you ask me. So what do you expect me to do?"

"I just need a few more weeks to get the money together. He gave me a deadline which was last Friday. But… but I didn't make it. I tried… you have to believe me I really tried but there was this incident at the casino…" Danny looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"At the casino?" John asked, frowning.

"Yeah, I had to find a way to get the money together. And the casino seemed to be a good idea. I had this big run of luck at the beginning but then… it came to an end and…"

"You lost everything."

"Right." he stated, shrugging.

John let out a prolonged sigh, "So why you're here? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to ask your dad for a deadline extension…"

"What? Ask him yourself."

"I did. Oh believe me, I did. But he didn't even let me talk. I tried to explain what happened but he didn't want to hear it. Then he called his men and they beat me up. And he told me if I will not have the money in one week I'll need a hospital room the next time."

"I can't do this."

"John…please. What I'm supposed to do then? I'm not able to get the money together until tomorrow." Danny pleaded.

"I'm sorry but as hard as it sounds. You went to my father for this loan and now you have to deal with this. I'm finished with this part of my life. I really can't help you with this." John explained.

"So, and that's it? You're not going to help me? And I thought we are friends."

"Me too. But a _friend_ would know how my relationship to my father is. Well, actually there isn't even one."

"I can't believe this…" Danny ran his fingers through his hair.

"Same here. You have no idea what you're asking me here."

"John, please…"

"Conversation is over." John said, left his office and shut the door loudly behind him.

**xxxxxxx**

_**To be continued... **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

John stormed out of the VCTF building to get some fresh air when he heard Sam calling his name behind him.

"John wait!" she ran after him and grabbed his arm to turn him around, "Hey what happened in there?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really? Then why did you storm out of the department like if you're after someone?" she looked at him, concerning.

"I just needed fresh air."

"John…"

"Sam, you wouldn't understand…" he shook his head and let out a deep sigh.

"Then try it. Is it about Danny? Did you two have a fight?"

"Yeah, you could say so but I really don't want to bother you with it. It's okay, I just need to calm down and…" he looked at her, "…maybe we should go back in. Bailey is probably mad because we left without a word."

Sam grabbed his hand and led him to a bench a few feet away. After they sat down she asked him again, "So, now tell me."

He took a deep breath before he started to tell her what happened in his office a few minutes ago. When he finished, he looked at her, "And now you think I'm egoistical and not a good friend, right?"

"No." Sam shook her head.

"No? Oh, c'mon Sam."

"I know it 's not true. We both know that."

"Really? Because I'm not sure right now. I mean, he's my friend and I let him down," he turned his head to look at her, "But believe me, I have my reasons."

"I'm sure you have."

"Then you understand me?"

"Of course, I mean you didn't have any contact to your father for years. He needs to understand that."

"Exactly!"

"But…" she took his hand, "…seems like he's in big trouble and he thinks you're the only person who's able to help him. So he has great trust in you."

"So what are you trying to tell me?"

"I don't want to dictate you what to do, John. But he really needs your help."

"You're on his side now? I thought you'd understand me and why I did what I did." John stated offended.

"No, don't get me wrong. Of course I understand you and I'm on your side. I don't know what happened with you and your father years ago and it's really none of my business, I know that. But it must be really bad when you broke up all contacts with him all those years ago. I just… I'm just trying to tell you that this man destroyed one life already, maybe more. But do you want him to destroy Danny's life, too?"

"No, surely not but it's not that easy.."

"I don't doubt it but at least you could try."

"He hates me. He wouldn't even listen to what I'm saying. It would be the same as speaking to a wall."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you. You're his son. I'm sure he's proud of you. Of the good man you've become…" she smiled, "…and don't forget to mention one of the best FBI agents."

"Oh, you don't know my father. He was never proud of me and never will. I know that because this was one of the last things he said to me."

"Maybe he has changed. Sometimes people do that after years." Sam said, softly

"Not Patrick O'Doyle…" John stood up and reached for Sam's hand, "…let's go back to work."

She looked at him and took his hand, "Okay. And… what are you going to do now?" She asked him as they walked back into the building.

"I'll think about it." John noted with a sigh.

** xxxxx**

It was 7 o'clock when Sam came home and headed straight to the telephone to call John. He went home earlier because of a headache and now she wanted to check on him if he was already or needed something. As she saw a red light blinking on the answering machine, she pressed the small button to listen to the message.

"_Hi Mummy, I'm still at Nicole's. Can you pick me up at 8? We're playing this game now and… I want to stay a little bit longer? So, at eight okay? Bye Mummy!" _

Sam smiled and made her way into the kitchen but stopped as she heard the next message.

"_Hey Sam, it's me. You're not at home now... well, I hope Bailey didn't let you work longer because I left earlier. Then I'm really sorry but I had to think about everything. About what you said… about Danny and my father… and…I just wanted to tell you that… uhm, I'm at the airport. I'll take the __ 7 o'clock__ flight to __ Boston__ …_ " She heard him sigh, "…_to talk to him_. _Okay uhm… I have to check in now. I'll call you later. Bye…and I love you!_"

She had to smile at his last words. With a glance at her watch she realized that his plane started already. So she decided to take a shower before she'll pick up Chloe from her friend.

**xxxxx**

Three hours later John opened the door to his hotel room. He sat on the bed and began to eat the food he bought on the way to the hotel. It was after ten when he grabbed the telephone to call Sam. She answered sleepily.

"Hey, it's me. " he started.

When she heard his voice she sat up, "Hey…how you're doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine. When did you come home?"

"At seven."

"So, Bailey let you work longer?"

"No, I just wanted to finish this report and the time passed by really fast." she told him.

"Uh-huh." he sighed and continued, "Sam…"

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"That you're flying to Boston . I thought you would call him but not…well, jump on the next plane. You could have asked me to come with you, you know? I really want to help you in this." she remarked softly.

"I know and I'd appreciate that but I have to do this on my own. My father is dangerous and I don't want to drag you into this." he explained calmly.

"It would be my decision, John. We're together and this means we're there for each other. Translation…if you have problems you don't have to deal with it alone because I'm here. To help you." she told him quietly.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to upset you. You have to believe me."

"I know that John. Just promise me something."

"Everything."

"I'm with you now, so let me be part of your life too."

"I didn't mean to…" he started.

"John."

"I promise."

"Fine." She settled back onto her pillow, "So when will you talk to your father?"

"Tomorrow morning and then I'll take the next plane back to Atlanta . Please tell Bailey I'll be there in the afternoon."

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks. Okay, I think we should go to sleep now."

"Yep…and John?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"Sure. Good night Sam."

"Night, bye!" she put the phone back on the receiver and turned to her side, slowly drifting back to sleep.

**xxxxxxxx**

**To be continued.... Please R&R! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"I told you, you need an appointment if you want to talk to Mr. O'Doyle, sir." the secretary explained coldly, looking up from her glasses into John's eyes.

"But I don't have one. Look, I just need a few minutes. This shouldn't be a problem." John put his hands on his hips, giving the lady in front of him an annoying look.

"Of course. Mr. O'Doyle is a very busy man…" she opened her agenda, "…but I can give you an appointment for tomorrow afternoon, four o'clock . How's your name, sir?"

"No, you don't understand. I need to talk to him _now_!" he headed towards his office door but the secretary stormed after him.

"You can't go in there, sir."

John turned around and showed her his badge, "Watch me!"

With wide eyes she looked at his badge, before she turned around and walked back to her table.

Rolling his eyes, he shoved his badge back into his jacket and opened the door to his father's office. Patrick O'Doyle sat on his desk, working on his computer. Without looking up he started, "What is it, Margret?"

"Oh, I'm not Margret …" John said, standing at the door on the other side of the room.

Patrick looked up, half surprised and half shocked. He cleared his throat and continued, "What can I do for you, sir?"

"Sir? Why so formal, _Dad_?" John commented, walking up to him.

"John? Well, my lost son…nice to see you again." He settled back in his chair, staring at his son for a few seconds, before he continued. "I heard you're with the FBI now."

"Then you heard very well."

"That's very impressive, really."

"Oh come on, cut the crap…"

"What? Is it not allowed to tell my only son how proud I am? What he has made of his poor life?" Patrick gave him a faked smile.

"Listen, I'm not here to talk about me. I'm just here to do someone a favour." John tried to explain as calm as possible.

"Someone?"

"Danny… he came to me and…" he stopped and looked into his father's eyes, for the first time since he entered his office. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" he muttered, taking a deep breath. "Just get it over with. I'm here to ask you if you could give Danny a few more weeks to gather all his money."

"Oh and why would I do that?" Patrick asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Because…because he needs more time, okay?

Patrick shrugged and turned back to his computer, "That's not my problem. Part of our contract was that he'll pay me everything back. Not sometime, but to our agreed deadline. Which is…" he glanced on his calendar, "…oh, what a surprise. Today!"

"But he doesn't have it _today_."

"Well that's bad for him because he knew what'll happen if I don't get the money in time. I gave him an extension already. He failed? That's not my problem."

"How can you be so…"

"What? Mean? I'm not mean. I'm a business man. I need to know where my money is and that I get it back. You understand that, do you?" Patrick asked fretfully.

John snorted and ran his hands over his face, "You haven't changed a bit! You're the same money obsessed man like years ago."

"Am I?" Patrick laughed, "Well, that's nothing to be ashamed of. Money is important."

"More important than your own conscience?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

Patrick looked at his son for a moment before he answered, "As much as I enjoy our conversation here, I have work to do." He lent forward and reached for a sheet of paper to write something down. "It was really nice to pay me a visit. Maybe we'll see eachother again... sometime!"

"We're not done yet…" John shouted adamant.

"Oh but I think so."

"You know what? Either you do what I ask you for or…" he looked around, "…I'll go and snoop around in all your businesses. And we both know that I'll find something that's not as legal as it should be." John stared at his father, his look was expressionless.

"So, you're blackmailing me?" He stood up and punched with his fists on his table, "Who do you think you are?" he shouted.

"Watch you're mouth or I'm going to arrest you for insulting an FBI agent." John commented dryly.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me. " he prompted angrily, watching his father shifting uncomfortable from one foot to the other. "You give Danny all time he needs to pay you everything back. If not…" he stopped for a moment, "…I'll make a full check on you _and_ your whole company. Your choice!" John turned around and made his ways to the door.

"John…"

Without turning around he waved a hand over his shoulder and left the office, leaving a stunned Patrick behind him.

** xxxxx**

John walked through the airport area in Atlanta and didn't notice Sam waiting for him.

"Hey, handsome man. Where are you going?" Sam said smiling as he walked past her.

John stopped and looked up, "Sam? What are you doing here? I thought you were at work."

"No…yes, but there was nothing to do, so…I thought I'd meet you here at the airport." she told him, tilting her head to one side.

"Thanks, that's really nice…" he answered, a smile playing across his features.

"You're welcome. How was the flight?" she made a step forward and clutched the collar of his jacket.

"Fine I guess…" he looked down at her, "…but I've missed you."

"Same here…" she bit her lower lip and looked up into his eyes.

"Good…" he put his bag on the floor and wrapped her arms around her, "…what would you say if I'll kiss you in five seconds?" John asked her grinning.

"Hmm.." Sam looked at him, raising one eyebrow, "...I would say, why wait five seconds?" she reached with her left hand on the back of his neck und pulled him down into a warm and gentle kiss.

After a few seconds John pulled apart, "Now I know why I've missed you so much."

"Was that a compliment?"

"You bet!"

"Oh, well thanks" she gave him a small smile.

"Okay, I think we should go back to work now. Then I'll tell you how things went with my father." He grabbed his bag from the floor and put one arm around Sam's waist, before they headed to their cars.

A man, coated in black, looked up from his newspaper and watched them walking away. He put the newspaper under his arm and followed them discreetly.

**xxxxxxx**

"And what did he say?" Sam asked curiously, sitting on John's couch in his office.

"Say? Actually he shouted at me."

"Well, you threatened him. What did you expect?" she said, smiling.

"I don't know. It was weird, you know."

"What do you mean?"

John sighed and looked at her, "The whole situation…it was…I don't know."

"Hey, come here…" Sam patted at the place beside her.

Reluctantly, he walked over and sank onto the sofa next to her, "To see him after all those years, I thought it would be easier. But it was…" he looked at her, "…can you believe he acted like he didn't know me at the beginning?"

"I'm sorry." She told him, sympathetically.

"No, it's okay, I don't mind. He didn't change. Not at all and I didn't expect anything else. I had my reasons at that time and now I know my decision was right."

"I'm sure it was. But he's your dad after all and nothing can change that. So it's understandable how you feel." she took his hand in hers.

"Yeah, maybe."

"And what are you going to do now?"

"I don't want anybody to know about this, so I can't ask George for help. I have to do it on my own. A full check on his past, his company, all his businesses and business partners as well." John told her thoughtfully.

"John?"

"Yeah?" he tilted his head to look at her. As he noticed her look he added, "You wanna help?"

"See, it's not so hard, is it?" she said, softly.

John shook his head 'no' and gave her a small kiss before he continued, "I'm going to meet Danny this evening and tell him everything. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure…" she answered with a smile.

"Good." He stood up and walked over to the telephone, "When shall we meet him?"

Suddenly the door opened and Bailey walked in, "John, where were you?"

"Bailey hey, uhm… I was… at home?" he shot a quick glance at Sam.

"And why?"

"Oh well I, uhm…didn't feel well this morning... sickness and headache, you know… but I'm fine…"

Bailey nodded and looked from Sam back to John, "Okay, next time I want you to call in."

"But I …" Sam threw in.

"Sam don't…" John started, "…I'm sorry Bailey."

"It's okay. I want you to go to Grace."

"Why?"

"For a check."

"What? No, why? I'm fine."

"I want to be sure. If you have an infection you should stay at home before you pass it onto us." Bailey headed towards the office door but turned round again, "5 minutes!" he said before he left the office.

"Nooo, Sam! What have I done?" John sighed heavily.

"Awww, it will not hurt…" Sam noted, jokingly.

"Haha, how funny!" said.

"Yes it is." She giggled, looking at him.

"But I don't want her to use any needles."

"Oh, she won't. Come on, let's get it over with." Sam took his hand and led him out of his office.

**xxxxxxx**

**To be continued... Please R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5**

Grace wrote a report when John entered the room.

"Hey." he began, looking at her with his hands in the back pockets of his jeans.

"John." Grace waved him in while she continued writing, "I'll be ready in a minute. Just sit down over there."

He waited a moment before he started, "This is really not important. If you're busy we really don't have to do this. I have a lot of work to do anyway." He turned around and was about to open the door when Grace shut her folder and looked up.

"Ah ah, come here. I'm ready." She told him, softly.

John sighed and moved around to face her.

"So, Bailey told me you didn't feel well this morning?"

"Yep." He answered, shortly.

"Okay." Grace pointed at the small bed and gestured him to sit down.

Reluctantly, John headed towards it and sat down with a sigh.

"Now tell me what do you have exactly?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Had_. Past tense. I'm better now, everything's gone."

"Okay but tell me what you _had_, please." she insisted.

"Uhm, well... headache and… and I felt a little dizzy. That's all." he looked at her, "But I took an Aspirin at home." he added.

"Uh-huh. But you're sure you're not getting a cold or something?"

"Well, I don't know."

"You don't know? Any other symptoms?"

"Not that I can think of. Yeah maybe I'm getting a cold. I just need some medications and everything's going to be fine." John stood up and gave her his best smile but Grace pulled him down again. "Hey, what are you doing?" he looked at her, frowning.

"I didn't say anything that we're ready, did I?" she studied him for a moment and continued, "Open your mouth."

John rolled his eyes but he opened his mouth as he was told, "Aaaah!"

"Looks fine for me. Nothing sore or red."

"Uh-huh."

"Now take off your shirt." She told him and took her stethoscope out of her upper drawer.

He unbuttoned his shirt and said,"You do enjoy having a living patient, do you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Grace countered, grinning.

"The fact that you don't have a lot of practice on living people makes me a little uneasy, you know?" John volunteered, trying to hide his smile.

"Poor boy." She told him when the telephone rang. With a sigh, she walked over and took the phone. "Alvarez?" …. "What?" …. "Okay, I'll be there in a second." She finished her call and looked back at John, "I'll be back in a jiffy. Don't go away because I want to make a blood test." She told him before she hurried out of the room.

"You want to do _what_?" John called after her, frowning. "Jesus Christ."

Just this moment, Sam looked through the open door. "Hey!"

"Hey." he gave her a smile.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure"

She entered the room hesitantly, "Are you finished? Where's Grace?"

"No I'm not. Grace is… well, I don't know. She said she'll be back in a few minutes."

"Oh, okay." She smiled and closed the door behind her, "And?" she continued, looking at him.

"And what?" a small smile covered his face when he met her eyes.

"Did she find something?"

"Nope, but she wants to make a blood test."

"Blood test? Aww, it won't hurt." She told him, sympathetically.

"I know because I'm leaving now." He stood up and slipped into his shirt again.

"You can't do this."

"Look. She won't find anything because there's nothing to find. I made this up for Bailey."

"I know."

"So, what am I doing here? And before Grace uses any kind of needles on me, I'm gone." he buttoned his shirt, looking at her with a smile.

"Bailey will ask Grace about the results." she remembered him.

John shrugged and grabbed her hand, "Come on, let's go!"

"You're going nowhere!" he heard a voice behind him.

Frowning he looked at Sam before he turned around. "Grace!"

"I told you we weren't ready."

"I know but I have to go now... because…" John stopped and looked at Grace.

"Because?"

"Because I have to?" he gave her an unsure smile.

"Well, this explains everything." She stated, raising her eyebrows.

"Grace I…"

"John, we know each other for years. Don't you think it's time to tell me the truth?" Grace interjected, with her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, c'mon. I know you weren't at home today."

"What? No no. Of course I was!" he justified himself and squinted his eyes at Sam.

"I called you this morning... four times because Bailey was worried."

"I…I was asleep. Maybe I didn't hear it!"

"You have a telephone on your nightstand." Grace told him matter of factly and noticed Sam's look. "What? He told me that! Anyway," she focused her gaze on John again, "So?"

John looked at her for a while before he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Jesus, okay…. I had to clear up some family things! Satisfied?"

"Nice try. I know that you're not in touch with your family for years." Grace concluded.

"Then you're wrong because this changed this morning. I was in Boston and talked to my father." John told her as calm as possible.

"Oh, okay." Grace answered, her gaze tracking from John to Sam, and back. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want to talk about it."

"I understand. But why? We're friends, aren't we?"

"Sure."

"If you're in any kind of trouble..."

"I'm not, Grace. Really." He assured her with a smile.

"I just wanted to say if you need help…"

"Thanks, but I don't need help either. Though you can do me a favour."

"Sure, what?"

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" John pleaded.

"Agreed."

"Thanks." He answered relieved and looked at Sam. "Let's go?"

"Yep!"

"Good," he opened the door, "bye Grace!"

** xxxxxxx**

Sam and John were sitting in John's office, doing some background research of the O'Doyle's company and businesses. Fortunately they had no new cases, so they could spend their hours to check some names and companies.

"Do you have the list?" John asked, looking up from his work to Sam who sat on the other side of his desk.

"Yes. Your father had 35 different business partners over the last ten years", Sam told him, frowning.

"Jesus, we need hours to check all of them." John returned sighing, settling back onto his chair.

"That's why I cancelled all with no previous convictions."

"Good idea."

"Eight people are left. Accused of illegal money transaction, importation of illegal semiluxury, employments of illicit workers. Just to mention a few." Sam informed him.

"Never condemned?"

"Nope."

John frowned, "Uh-huh." He looked down on his screen, "Same with my dad. But why? The list is so long."

"Good lawyers? Money?" she suggested, shrugging.

"Maybe. Okay, print everything out because we meet Danny at seven."

"Where do we go?" she asked curiously while she took the sheets out of the printer and put them into a folder.

"Shamrock. 1783 Braxton Street." John said.

"What's that? A pub?"

"Yep. Never been there?"

"No."

"Well, there's a first time for everything, right?" he told her smiling.

"Right. Are you ready?"

John grabbed his folder and stood up, "Ready!" he said and headed towards the door. When he opened it, he bumped into Bailey who had a stern expression on his face.

"Where are you going?" his eyes wandered to Sam, who stood behind John, "Both of you?"

"Uhm…home?" John answered, raising his eyebrows.

"You go nowhere." Bailey said, shoving both of them back into the office, closing the door behind them.

"What are you doing?" John asked with a hint of anger.

"I hate it when people do not tell me the truth. " Bailey started, looking at John, waiting for an answer.

"What?" Sam began, "What are you talking about?"

"Tell me." He continued, his eyes never leaving John's.

Uncomfortable, John shifted from one foot to the other, "Tell you _what_ exactly?"

"The truth would be great."

"Truth?" John cleared his throat, "I don't understand."

"Then let me help you. What occurred to you when you hear the word _airport_?"

_Damn it._ "Airport?" he repeated. Didn't know what to say, he took a quick glance at Sam.

"So?"

"Uhm, something like people, planes or vacations?" he tried though he knew that this would piss Bailey off.

"John!"

"I don't know what…"

"I know you were on the airport today." Bailey accused him.

"What?"

"You heard me very well."

"I... I told you I was at home and..."

"John!"

John remained silent for a moment to think about what he was going to say, "Look, I know I shouldn't have lied to you. But there was something I had to do."

"To do _what_ exactly?" Bailey pressed.

John didn't say anything and looked away.

"John! I asked you something."

"That's private, okay?"

"What kind of _private things_ you have to do in your work time which were obviously outside of Atlanta? I want to know about this."

"Why do you want to know everything? Why can't you just accept that I had some things to do which were private?" John asked, upset.

"Because this _things_ happened to be during your work hours and I can't accept that. You didn't even ask me first. No, you lied. That's what makes me angry, John."

"It won't happen again."

"I hope so. Look, I just want that we can tell each other the truth. Should be possible, right?"

"Yeah, okay." John was still averting Baileys gaze.

"Can you look at me when I'm talking to you, please?

John felt Sam's hand on his back and closed his eyes for a second before he looked at Bailey.

"Good. Just promise me that you gonna asked me first if there are such things again."

"Yeah."

"Fine because I won't lose my best agent." His eyes were focused on John before he continued, "Okay, you can go now."

"Thanks" John muttered.

"I'm gonna see you tomorrow morning, am I?" Bailey asked before both of them left the office.

"Of course." John replied and left the room. When he was outside, he let out a deep and prolonged sigh.

"It wasn't that bad", Sam said and followed him to the elevators.

"You're right. I mean, Lou always wanted me back at the P.D." John returned a little upset.

"Don't say that."

"I wonder who told Bailey about this."

"Not Grace. She promised!"

"I know" John sighed and pushed the button to call the elevator.

"Hey, how's everything?" he heard Coop calling from behind. Without turning to look at him he muttered, "Perfect!"

"I'm glad." Coop answered grinning.

When John finally turned around he studied him and finally noticed his expression, "Oh Jesus, _you_…" he shouted.

"What is it? Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" Coop answered but couldn't hide his grin.

"You bastard."

"Whoa! Insulting me? Tztzz... " Coop shook his head in amusement.

"It was you. Of course it was you. I should've known."

"Me? I don't know what you're talking about, man. " Coop played the innocent.

"You told Bailey. You would do anything to…" John retorted.

"Ssssh…" Sam tried to soften him and shoved him backwards into the elevator.

"But..."

She shook her head, "Don't."

"But he told..."

Sam looked up at him, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close into a deep kiss.

Jealousy, Coop looked at them till the elevator closed. He muttered something and kicked the bin next to him furiously, before he turned around to go back to his work.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**To be continued... R&R! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

"That was nice" John said after pulling apart.

"Just nice?"

"You know what I mean." He smiled, "Just confused me, you know."

"Confused? Why?" Sam bit her lower lip and looked up at him with bright eyes.

"I don't know. You kissed me in front of everyone."

"I'm tired of hiding."

"I know that feeling." He smiled.

"Really?"

John nodded, "No more hiding?"

"No more hiding." Sam confirmed it with a small kiss.

A few seconds later they walked through the garage, looking for their cars.

"I can't stand him." John started after a while.

"Who?"

"Coop." he answered shortly.

"Hmm…" Sam nodded and turned to look at John, "…he can be a real jerk."

"No, he _is_ the whole time."

"Okay, you have a point there." Sam laughed.

"I'm sure he couldn't wait to run to Bailey and tell him he saw me today. He wants that I lose my job."

"John, don't let this get to you. That's what he wants."

They stopped in front of Sam's car, "Yeah, you're right. It's just… I have enough to do with my father and Coop's behaviour isn't really what I need at the moment." He told her, frowning.

Sam gave him a sympathetically look and wanted to grab John's hand as he turned round when he thought he heard someone behind him.

"What?" Sam asked and looked over John's shoulder.

His eyes wandered through the garage, suspiciously. "I just thought…" then he shook his head and turned back to Sam, "…nothing!"

"Okay." she smiled and passed one hand over his tie.

"Persecution mania, I guess." He shrugged, smiling. "Okay, I'm going to drive home now, take a quick shower and then I'll catch you up at…" he took a quick glance at his watch, "…at 6.45, okay?"

"Sounds good." Sam said, smiling.

** xxxxxxxx**

"Oh no, shut up!" John warned Danny who told Sam a funny story from their time in Boston. The three of them sat on the backside of the pub which was very quiet during the week. Different from the weekends, when it wasn't even possible to find an empty seat.

Smiling, Sam nipped at her glass of white wine and looked at John.

"You do remember the weekend when we drove to Jackson's?" Danny asked John with a grin.

"The party? Unfortunately, yeah!" John answered, laughing.

"Why? What happened there?" Sam asked curiously, looking from John to Danny.

"Yes, John. What happened there? Tell us!" Danny teased.

"No!" he shook his head and laughed.

"Aaaww. Okay, I tell you, Sam. There was this girl. Her name was Janet Galler, who wouldn't let her eyes and hands of our charming boy here. She followed him everywhere." Danny told her, grinning.

"Oh really?" Sam turned her look at John, smiling.

"That was annoying."

"I'm sure it was." She tilted her head to one side and offered him a faint hint of a grin.

"I wasn't even interested." He defended, laughing.

"Yes, John and the girls...." Danny chuckled and caught Sam's glare.

"Topic change, please." John interrupted him, "I know a few stories about you, too."

Danny shrugged, smiling. "There's nothing I'm ashamed of."

"Don't be so sure."

Laughing, Sam stood up, "Would you excuse me for a minute. I'll be right back."

"Sure." John stood up too and looked after her while she made her way towards the restrooms. Then he sat down again and took a sip from his Guiness as he noticed Danny's look, "What?"

"I know this look!" Danny started, grinning.

"Which look?" John asked, innocently.

"When you look at her."

"So? How do I look at her?"

He bent forward, "You're in love with her, right?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Definitely, buddy!"

"Then I better not deny it." John said, grinning.

"Lucky guy. She's great."

"Yes, she is."

"But why didn't you say something yesterday?"

"We're not together officially. It's kind of a secret." John explained.

"Uh-huh. But you love her."

"Sure!"

"And she loves you."

"That's what she says all the time." John responded, smiling.

"Then why should it stay a secret?" Danny asked, curiously.

"I didn't say it should."

"Okay. Well, give me some details. How long did you know each other?"

"Danny."

"Oh c'mon. I'm just curious."

"Okay, well... she came to the VCTF team 3 years ago. We had this difficult case and Bailey decided to bring her in because we needed a profiler and Sam is really fantastic. Anyway, the day when she came to the headquarters and Bailey introduced her to me, I thought 'Wow'. Everything on her fascinated me. Her classy style, her smile and when she took off her sunglasses I looked into the bluest eyes I've ever seen." John told him, thinking back with a smile.

Danny nodded, "So it was love at first sight?"

"No... yes... I don't know. From my point of view? Yeah, maybe. I mean, yeah you could say so, but it wasn't that easy."

"Why not?"

"Long story." John added.

"Uh-huh."

"We were co-workers."

"You still are."

"I know but seems like we couldn't admit our feelings for each other. And then came Coop."

"Coop?"

"Bomb expert who helped on a case. And then they started dating." John said and frowned at this thought.

"Sam and Coop?"

"Yep."

"Oooh. That was hard, right?"

"You bet. He's such a jerk."

"But she fell in love with him though?" Danny asked curiously.

"Who fell in love with whom?" Sam asked when she came back to the table.

"John just told me about you and Coop. It was hard for my buddy to see you falling in love with another guy."

"Danny!" John said, throwing him a glare.

But he ignored him and continued, "So, why did you fell in love with Coop?"

"I..." Sam threw a quick glance at John, "I never said I was in love with Coop."

"But you dated him, right?"

"Yeah." She answered, hesitantly.

"So you found him attractive. More attractive than John?"

"That's enough, Danny. We don't have an interrogation here." John chimed in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that John told me he fell in love with you the first time he saw you." Danny explained.

Sam propped her hands underneath her chin and turned her head to look at John, smiling. 'God, how she loved this man.' She thought before she answered. "Actually, Coop isn't very attractive at all. We had a few dates, that's all. But soon I realised, I had so much more fun when I'm with John. Hmm, seems like John told you we're together?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't necessary to say something. The first time I saw you in John's office I could see that you have a thing for each other." Danny grinned widely.

"Oh!" Sam said, blushing.

"I'm glad John found someone like you. I can feel that you're good for him."

"Oh really? Well..." she smiled at John, "...good to know."

"And I'm so thankful what you did, John. Really. You saved my ass!"

John laughed, "Don't thank me. Sam convinced me."

"See, you're definitely good for him." Danny smiled and settled back into his chair.

**xxxxxx**

"I'm sorry he asked you all those questions." John apologized when they stood in the elevator up to his apartment.

"It's okay."

"Really?"

"Really!" Sam assured him with a smile.

"He asked me how things started with us and I told him about our work and then I mentioned Coop. I don't know why but I did. I'm really sorry."

Sam took his hand and squeezed it slightly. "I told you it's okay. I like him, he's nice."

"He said the same thing about you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. "This is the effect you have on us men."

"Well..."

With one arm he reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "I like you too, you know!"

She looked into his beautiful eyes. They had the deepest color of blue she'd ever seen that she was afraid to get totally lost in them. She bit her lover lip and asked innocently, "How much?"

"Very much." His voice just above a whisper as he began to kiss her neck.

"And how much is that?" She giggled and turned her head to one side to give him better access.

"Very... very... very much!" he grinned against her neck.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"We're here."

"Where?"

"On your floor." She added, her eyes still closed because of John's mouth on her neck.

"And?"

"We should... we should probably go... in your apartment."

"Hmm hmm..." he nodded and without letting go of her he stepped backwards out of the elevator.

Sam threw her arms around his neck to pull him closer. One hand glided up into his hair, when she whispered into his ear, "The key, John."

"I know." He reached into his pockets and pulled out the key while they stumbled towards his door. No one wanted to let go of the other. A few feet away from the door, Sam opened her eyes and looked at the door. She stopped and pulled apart, "Your door is open."

"What?" John turned round and saw that the door to his apartment was wide open. Cautiously, they stepped inside. Everything was in clear mess. Books, folders, papers and clothes were on the floor. It would take hours to bring everything in order again.

"What the hell..." John started as he roamed through the apartment.

"My god, someone broke into your apartment." Sam said, standing close by his side.

John walked to the table to look for the folder about Patrick O'Doyle but it was gone. "Damn it" he shouted and punched with his fists onto the table.

"What?" Sam asked worried.

"Guess who this _someone_ was?"

Sam noticed his look, "Oh no. Your father?"

"Either he or one of his men."

"But..."

"I should have known. Since I was back from Boston I had the feeling that someone was following me or us." he placed a hand on his forehead.

"Really? In the garage?"

"For example."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I... I wasn't sure and I thought why should I worry you." He let out a prolonged sigh.

"I'm sorry." She approached him and caressed his arm.

"No, I'm sorry Sam. I planned a romantic evening today. Just the two of us, with a bottle of wine, some music... and now look at this."

Sam's eyes wandered through the apartment before they landed back at John, "Will you call the police?"

John shrugged and put his hands on his hips, "I don't know."

"Well, you should."

"It wouldn't change anything."

"No but you can't act if nothing happened. Someone broke into your apartment and rummaged through your privacy. That's criminal and you know that." Sam told him, gently.

"Sure but..."

"Then let's call Bailey."

"Bailey?"

"Well, he'll know what to do. He always does." Sam gave him a small smile.

"I don't want him to know. I don't want anyone to know about my past, my father or my past life." he shook his head.

"You don't have to tell him any details." Sam tried.

"When I tell him that I accused my father he'll probably want to know why, don't you think?" John said, quietly.

"Okay, you have a point here but he could help you to get him."

"Do you think he'd do that after what happened today? He almost fired me, remember?" John pointed out.

"Because you weren't honest."

"Maybe."

"I thought he's your friend." Sam took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Of course and you know that."

"See..." a smile covered her face, "...then what are you waiting for?"

"I always tried to separate my work from my private life." John tried to tell her.

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes..." when he noticed her look, he added rapidly, "No, the thing with us is different."

"I don't see how this would be different, John."

"It is because it's a good thing."

"Yeah, it better be." Her mouth formed a slight smile.

"Actually, your the best thing that ever happened to me."

"John, you..." Sam started.

"It's the truth, Sam. And I want you to know that." He pulled her closer and placed a finger on her chin.

"Thank you." She whispered, smiling.

"Do you want me to bring you home?"

Sam shook her head '_no'_ and looked up at him, "I'm not going anywhere. So don't even try to push me away, John Grant."

"_That_ was clear, Dr. Waters."

"Yep." she grinned, "It was."

"Then I better call Bailey now, right?" John began and reached for his cell.

"Wise decision."

"I know." He replied and dialled Bailey's number, while Sam laid her head on his chest. "Bailey, it's me. I think I need your help..."

** xxxxxxxxx **

**To be continued... Please R&R! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm sorry for the long delay but college kept me busy the last weeks! sigh Anyway, here's the new chapter. Please tell me if you like it. :)**_

**xxxxxxxxx **

**Chapter 7 **

Fifteen minutes later, Bailey came and knocked at John's door.

"Hey Bailey." Sam said, when she opened.

"Sam, what happened? John didn't say anything..." but he stopped when he saw the mess in John's apartment, "...oh my god, okay could someone tell me what happened here?"

"Yeah yeah, come in first."

Bailey nodded and entered the living room where John put some of his books back into the shelves. "John."

He turned round to look at Bailey, "Hey, I'm glad you came."

"You said it was important."

"Yes it is." John cleared up his throat and threw a quick glance at Sam.

"I make us some coffee." Sam offered a smile and headed towards the kitchen.

"So?" Bailey started again.

"Okay." John took a deep breath, "First of all, I want you to know that talking about this isn't easy for me."

"About what, John?" his boss asked, curiously.

"About me and my family." He loosened the knot of his tie and sat down on the sofa.

"Well okay." Bailey noticed how uncomfortable John felt and wished that Sam would come back from the kitchen. Her presence would probably calm him down because he knew that they were close since the case a few months ago. He sat down too and listened to what John told him. In the meantime, Sam came back into the living room to serve coffee before she joined John on the couch.

When he was ready, Bailey looked from John to Sam and settled back onto the sofa, "Well, okay. Do I understand that right? You were in Boston this morning?"

"I took the flight yesterday after work." John clarified calmly.

"And am I right if I assume that you knew that?" he asked Sam.

She opened her mouth but before she could say something, John answered, "No, she didn't."

"John, what..." Sam looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"You didn't, Sam."

"Why? That's not...." Sam countered.

"Sam, please..." John whispered, pleading.

"Anyway..." Bailey interrupted calmly, "...I just want to know why you didn't say something earlier or did you think I wouldn't let you go to Boston if you'd explained the situation to me like you did minutes ago?"

John closed his eyes and let out a sigh, "I don't know."

"But you should. We're friends though, aren't we?"

"Sure." John opened his eyes to look at him, "I just... I just wanted to do this alone. Besides, I didn't know that this would happen." John added, frustrated.

"You can't do everything on your own. And you don't need to. You have friends to help you. You have _me_ to help you. Okay?" Bailey bent forward to look at him.

"Okay."

"Good. So, you're sure about your father?"

"Yes, definitely." John nodded.

"Is there something to prove it?" Bailey looked around.

"Unfortunately not. I couldn't even find one damn fingerprint."

"Did he take something with him?"

"Just the folder with information about him, I gathered together." John told him, frowning.

"What information?"

"I did a little research on his company and business partners. Stuff like that." John explained.

"Uh-huh, okay." Bailey said thoughtfully. "Do you plan to contact him?"

"What? I don't know." John frowned, "If I'd fly to Boston to meet him, I can't guarantee anything."

"Actually I meant that you meet him here."

"In Atlanta?"

"Yes but first we need a plan, a cause for him to come." Bailey mused.

"A trap?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Yes, that's what I meant. Let's discuss this." He grabbed his mug and took a big sip of his coffee.

** xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Boss, I have some information for you." A man said, smoking a cigarette.

"Then what are you waiting for? Tell me." The voice on the other side of the line demanded, coldly.

"I bugged his apartment, sir. Like you told me."

"Good. Any complications?"

"No."

"Did you find something?"

"A folder about your company, sir."

"I assume you took care of that."

"Of course."

"Something else?"

"He involved two people. A certain Dr. Samantha Waters and Agent Bailey Malone from the FBI."

"Co-workers?"

"And friends, sir! They're going to help him."

"So so. This is going to be fun!" Patrick O'Doyle laughed loudly. "Inform me if you find out something new."

"Absolutely, sir."

"Good." He ended the call and laughed again, "We'll see who has better connections!"

** xxxxxxxx**

When Bailey was gone, John closed the door behind him, locking it carefully. Then he walked back into the living room where Sam was waiting for him.

"Do you think Bailey's plan is going to work?" Sam asked, walking up to him.

"Maybe." John answered hesitantly, looking at her. "Do you want me to drive you home now or do you wanna stay... over night?"

"I wanna stay, if that's okay."

"Sure. What a question, Sam." He offered her a smile.

"Good." She returned his smile but John noticed that there was something tired in it.

"It's late. You wanna go to bed?" John asked, caressing her cheek softly.

Sam nodded slightly, "I don't know why but I feel exhausted."

"You can have one of my shirts. Just take everything you need, okay?"

"Thanks." She took his hand to pull him with her, but he didn't move.

"I'm not tired yet. I think I'll clean up a little before I go to bed." John told her, calmly.

"Okay, I help you."

"No, You're tired, Sam. Go to bed." He gave her a small smile.

"But..."

"You don't want to argue with me, do you?" John said, grinning.

"Better not." Sam laughed. "Okay but don't take long."

"No." He gave her a small smile, "Good night."

"Night." She whispered before she headed towards the bedroom.

** xxxxxxxxxxx**

After John cleaned most of the living room, he took a quick shower and went to bed. Carefully he slipped under the sheets beside Sam, trying not to wake her. He laid on his back with one hand behind his head, looking into the darkness. A few minutes later, Sam turned round and noticed that John was still awake.

"Hey." She whispered, softly.

John looked at her, "Hey. You're awake?"

"You too."

"Yeah."

"Why? What are you thinking about?" She asked, propping her head on her hand.

"I don't know." He responded after a while.

"Are you worried?"

"It's late. We should sleep."

"First I wanna know what you're worried about."

"Everything and nothing." He said, hesitantly.

Eyes narrowing, she looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

She always knew when something was wrong with him and when he tried to shut everyone off. And this whole thing with his father today was definitely one of those situations. He just told her pieces of his childhood every now and then, but she knew that the memories he has affected him much.

John shook his head, "It's nothing!"

"That's not true and we both know that." She touched his cheek, softly.

"It's just... this whole thing. It brought everything back."

"What exactly?" she asked whispering.

"Bad memories." He sighed. "I told myself that it won't affect me. I'm no longer his little boy who's afraid of him. Afraid of his punches when I did something wrong. This is over!"

"Sure it is." She turned his face to make him look at her, giving him a warm smile.

"But somehow it happened though. And I hate myself for this. For giving him even the slightest chance to affect my life, again. Who does he think he is?"

"It's just human that this affects you, John. He's your father after all. Not a good one, but he is." She told him, running a finger over his chin.

"I never saw him as something like my father. He was never there for me or did things which fathers do with their sons. Never!"

Sam nodded sympathetically. She knew it was hard for him to talk about his past and that these moments were rare. Moments were he opened himself to others so they could see his vulnerability.

"But it hurts though, Sam. And I don't know why. I don't want it to hurt."

"It's okay. Come here." She said softly, pulling him closer. "I told you it's human. It shows what a good man you are." She told him, their cheeks touching.

As he felt her hand caressing his back, he closed his eyes, "I'm not sure if I deserved you, Sam."

"You're a lucky guy." She said, holding him tighter.

"Yeah. I figured that."

"Good. We should sleep now. Or is there something else you wanna tell me?"

"No, I guess I'm fine now. Thanks!"

"Glad to hear that." Sam said smiling. She liked to be close to him, it could never be close enough. His body was warm and smooth and she felt totally protected and safe in his strong arms. And it didn't take long until both of them drifted off to sleep.

**xxxxxxxx**

_**To be continued... Please R&R! :) **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks again for all your sweet reviews. I try to update more often but college really keeps me busy in the last time. sigh  
Anyway, thanks again Mig, for helping me with that chapter. :)  
Enjoy!**_

**xxxxxxx **

**Chapter 8 **

Sam woke up to the phone ringing. Slowly she opened her eyes and groaned. Looking at the clock she saw it was almost 9 in the morning.

"Oh no. This is _so_ not happening." Sam muttered frowning. They were late for work again.

She reached out for the cell phone that was near her and flipped it open. "Hello?" she grumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I had the right number." Danny said, confused.

"Danny?" said Sam. "Hey, It's me Sam"

"Sam, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." He apologized.

"It's okay. We have to get up anyway." Sam said, slipping out of John's grip, kissing his cheek softly. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to John. Please."

John stirred and opened his eyes. "Is it Bailey?"

"No, it's Danny." Sam told him, handing him the phone.

"Danny, hey." John said, yawning.

"Patrick called me this morning."

John sat up immediately. "Whoa, he called? What did he say?"

"Well, he said that he wants to meet me, here in Atlanta."

"Here? Okay, good. That's good." John scratched his head. "Look, don't worry okay? I'm going with you, I got you covered."

"Thanks John, maybe he'll go easy on me then." Danny said nervously.

"I seriously doubt that." John pointed out. "Uhm, did he give you a place and time?"

"Not yet. He said he'll call me when he's ready."

"Alright, then call me when you find out, okay?" John asked, looking at Sam.

"Sure and John?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again. You're a great pal."

"Bye!" John hang up, sighing.

"What's going on?" Sam asked worried. "Where are you going?"

"O' Doyle called Danny and wants to meet him here in Atlanta ." John said, looking at her. "Don't ask me why but this makes our plan work out even more."

"You okay?"

"I guess I'll have to be." John muttered, running a tired hand over his face. "How many times did Bailey call?"

Sam checked her cell phone's caller id. "7 times. I think he's going to send a search team for us."

A moment later there was loud knocking on the door. "John! Sam!"

"Seems like they're here." John sighed, getting up from the bed. He threw on a t-shirt and walked to the living room to answer the door. Sam followed him, dressed in John's t-shirt and boxers.

"Excuse me sir, where's the fire?" asked a 63 year old woman down the hall. "People are trying to sleep."

John smirked as Bailey started to stutter. Then he peeked out. "Sorry Mrs. Crandle" John said waving.

"Oh Johnny, is this man bothering you?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"No Mrs. Crandle. This is my boss." John explained smiling, taking a quick glance towards Bailey.

"Oh the tight-a…"

"Thanks for the pie, Mrs. Crandle" he quickly added, pulling Bailey in and shutting the door behind him.

"A tight what, John?" Bailey asked sternly, raising his eyebrows.

John opened his mouth. "Well, I was mad at you one night and Mrs. Crandle was the only one to talk to. Anyway, what are you doing here beside waking up my neighbors?"

"You two are 2 hours late." He looked them over. "And now I can see why. I hope whatever you two have is not going to affect your work."

"We were cleaning all night." Sam explained, looking at him before she continued. "You do remember the break in, do you?"

"Right." Bailey said, pacing through the living room. "John, I wanted to ask if you feel safe around here? I mean whoever did this knows how to get in."

"I'm fine Bailey. They came and got what they wanted. I don't think that they're coming back."

"It's your decision, John."

"I know." He took a glance at Sam before he continued. "Danny called. O'Doyle wants to meet him. I told him that we're going to get him covered and that I'm coming with him."

"Maybe it's not that bad." Bailey mused. "Actually he's doing us a favour. We're not going to worry about how we'll get him here."

"Yeah, the easy stuff is done. Now all I have to do is get him to threaten me or Danny so that we can put him in jail."

"And that's what I'm worried about. I don't want John or Danny hurt in this." Sam said concerning.

"It's the only way." Bailey told her sighing. "But John, you sure you wanna do this?"

"Is there a choice?" he asked and neither Sam nor Bailey said something, so he continued. "So if you'll excuse us, we'll get ready."

"Together?" Bailey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"NO!" John and Sam said at the same time. They looked at eachother and smiled. "We're still working on our situation."

"Uh huh. Well, let me get out of here." Bailey said and walked to the door. "Hurry up you two. We'll see us at the Command Center in thirty minutes."

** xxxxxxxxx **

_ Command Center - later _

"Don't you think he'll check for wires?" John asked suspiciously.

"Right." Grace nodded. "That's why you'll have a tracer behind the button of your jacket."

She showed him the tracer and he took it. Coop sat across from him and Sam and couldn't care less whether they catch O' Doyle. He would botch the whole thing if he had a chance.

"Take this too." George gave him a small button. "It's a micro transmitter and almost invisible when you have it in your ear, so he's not going to see it.

John studied it for a moment before he put it into his ear. "Okay."

"So, we're staying in contact the whole time, John. If there's a problem, we'll send someone in immediately." Bailey told him.

John nodded and let out a sigh before his eyes met Danny's. "You know what you're going to do?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, good." John said, propping his hands on the table, taking a deep breath.

Sam stepped up behind him, placing a hand on his back. "Hey, can we talk for a minute?"

He turned around to look at her. "Sure."

"Uhm, alone." Sam gestured with her head to her office

"Okay. Excuse us for a minute." John said and followed her into her office.

Closing the door, Sam leant against it, her eyes focused on John.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Sam."

"I mean, maybe it's better if we'll send someone else with Danny instead of you."

"Sam, hey…"

"It doesn't have to be you. If you're right then it's too dangerous for you to meet him. Besides this, you're too much involved anyway. This can not be good."

"Sam, listen. I have to do this okay? Not just for Danny, but for myself. I want O'Doyle in jail and I want to be the one who sends him there."

"Then let me come with you."

"No." John shook his head, walking towards her.

"Why not? I could help."

"I know but you're not a trained FBI agent, Sam. And I don't want you to get hurt." He slipped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"And it doesn't count when I say that?"

"Sam, we have no choice, do we? I'll be careful."

She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer until her cheek rested against his. "Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." He whispered and held her tightly. "Don't forget about our weekend in Italy . As soon as this is over I'll book the next flight. And think about where you wanna go. Rome, Venice, Milan. Your choice, okay?"

Slowly she pulled back to look at him, "Okay. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Me too." John pulled her into a hug again. "Me too."

The team watched them from outside of Sam's office, hoping that everything was going to be okay.

**xxxxxxxxx**

_**To be continued... Please R&R! :) **_


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9**

"John?" Danny said, turning to look at his friend. "I'm so thankful for what you're doing for me."

"It's okay. Just pray that everything's going to be okay." John said, taking a quick glance into the rear-view mirror. "Bailey?" he added, trying to contact his boss.

"Yes, John?"

"I can't see you. Where are you?"

"Don't worry. We parked the van two blocks away. Are you there already?"

"Yes." John told him and parked the car in front of the factory building.

"Please be careful, John." Sam threw in.

"I always am. You know that, Sam." He answered smiling and checked for his weapon before he turned to Danny. "Everything okay?"

"I guess." Danny looked at John concerning.

"Good. Don't say anything unless it's really necessary. We have no idea what he's planning. Agreed?"

"Yes." Danny nodded.

"Then let's go." John climbed out of his car and both of them headed to the other side of the street to enter the factory. "We're going in now, Bailey."

Bailey, Sam and George were sitting in an FBI van two blocks away, following their movements on a small screen.

They carefully entered the empty factory, walking through the darkness until they came into a big hall but they barely could see anything. "What time did he tell you to meet him?"

"Around seven." Danny said, looking through the darkness.

"Okay, then he should be here any minute." John told him, taking a quick glance at his watch.

"I am here." They heard a voice from behind and John recognized it as his father's. "And oh, what a surprise. What an honour to please us with your presence, John. Actually I thought this little get-together was just for an invited audience."

"As you can see, I invited myself." John replied shrugging, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Is that so? Well…" O'Doyle's eyes wandered over to Danny before they settled on John again. "We'll see if this was a mistake or not."

"Yes, we'll see about that." John whispered to himself.

"I'm a little disappointed, you know? I thought we'd have a deal? I give your buddy here his time to get my money together when you stay out of my live. And now you're standing in front of me. So I ask myself, what happened?" O'Doyle stated annoyed.

"Yes, our deal... I remember." John repeated, laughing.

"Do you? Then why didn't you stick to it?"

"Why? Oh, tell me if I'm wrong but you were the one who sent someone after me right after my visit in Boston ." John said, watching his father's expression. "Am I right or not?"

"Oh John." He said, laughing.

"You send someone after me to observe my every move. Did you really think I wouldn't notice it?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you don't do anything stupid." O'Doyle answered shrugging.

"By breaking into my apartment? How smart. I could arrest you for this."

"I don't think so."

"What makes you think that?"

"You don't have anything to prove it, do you? Jordon did a very good job. He's one of my best men and absolutely reliable."

"Even the best man makes mistakes sometimes."

"Not Jordan." He commented, shaking his head in self-confidence.

"I wouldn't be so sure about it." A small smile was playing on John's lips.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh nothing."

"Spill it. Now."

John watched his father for a while and noticed the change on his face. "What? Not so sure anymore? Could it be that I'm right?" He looked at him before he continued. "We both know that I am. I did a full check on your company and guess what I found. Oh, I don't have to tell you because you know it yourself! Shouldn't have done all that illegal business over all those years, huh?"

"Oh, shut up."

"And you should've known that it'd break your neck one day. Good to see that I'm the one who breaks it, though." John said grinning.

"I don't believe you did this. We had a deal." He almost yelled.

"Yes, a deal we both broke." John shrugged. "It's just fair, isn't it?"

Angrily, O'Doyle made a step towards him. "Fair? Don't tell me what's fair."

"Stay away from me." John told him, pulling his gun out of his jacket, pointing it towards his father. "I'm not afraid to make use of it, I swear."

"You're threatening your father?"

"Yes."

"Mistake. _Big_ mistake." O'Doyle snipped with his fingers and two men appeared behind John, one of them pointing a gun on the back of his head. The other one was grabbing Danny's hands, holding them behind his back. "Nice how fast the tide can turn, huh?"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Danny struggled against the grip of the man behind him. "Tell him to put that gun down and let's have a reasonable conversation here." His glance wandered to John and back to O'Doyle.

"I didn't start it." He innocently held his hands up. "But seems like your friend here did."

John slowly lowered the gun, his eyes never leaving his father's. "You do think you're _so_ smart, do you?"

"Well, actually…"

"John, what happened? What's wrong?" John heard Bailey in his left ear followed by noisy interferences before he lost touch with him. _Damn it_!

He let out a heavy breath. "So, what are you going to do now? Kill me or what?"

"Maybe. Or maybe not. I don't know yet. Drop the gun slowly and shove it away from you." He ordered calmly.

John looked at his gun and snorted. _That's great. That's just great. No contact to Bailey, no gun. That's a hell of a day._ John thought and put the gun on the floor, pushing at away with his foot.

O'Doyle paced in front of John, occasionally looking up to meet his son's gaze. "I know that you have someone out there. You really thought I'd walk into your trap? You should've known me better. " he let out an amused laugh before he continued. "I knew everything about your plans because Jordan bugged your apartment. You didn't notice that, did you?" he asked grinning when he noticed John's expression. "Apparently not."

"You did _what_?"

"Surprised? Well, you have no idea what interesting conversations I eavesdropped on. With your boss and… your woman."

"That's sick."

"Sam's her name, right? I'd love to meet her in person one day. I'm curious of the woman, my son fell in love with."

"Leave her out of this." John snapped, taking a step forward.

"Hard when she's _so_… connected to you. Maybe you can tell me something about her."

"Stop it. _This_ has nothing to do with her." John answered fretfully, reaching up to his ear. _Damn it, Bailey. Where are you? _

"I wouldn't be so stiffly if I were you. Considering your situation, I better shut up."

"Then what do you want? What's all this about? You didn't arrange this to ask me about my private life, did you? So what the hell do you want?"

"Don't raise your voice against your father. Besides this, it won't get us anywhere."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." John closed his eyes for a moment and let out a deep sigh.

"Well, where were we. Ah, yes… Sam. Who is she?"

"None of your business."

"She's a psychiatrist, isn't she? Where do you met? In your therapy?" Patrick O'Doyle said with a wicked smile, staring at his son. "I don't believe it. My son and his therapist." He laughed aloud.

"Stop it. You have no idea what you're talking about. " John shouted, clenching his hands into fists.

"Stop what? But it's kinda fun, isn't it? Well, at least from my point of view." A grin was playing on his lips. "Anyhow, I'm just wondering why a woman like _Sam_ fell in love with someone like… _you_."

"What does that mean?"

"I mean that you're nothing special. Look at your past, you don't even use your real name. Does she know that? Does she know that you're not the man you're trying to be? That you're an O'Doyle. Changing your name doesn't change your blood, son. You arr John O'Doyle."

Shaking his head, John answered. "No. John Grant. My name is John _Grant_." he emphasized his name loud and clearly.

"On the paper. Just on the paper but that means _nothing_ and we both know that. Your life is nothing but a lie. A big fat lie to everyone. To your friends and even to Sam."

"She knows who I am." John whispered, avoiding eye contact with his father.

"And still she's staying with you. What does that tell you. She feels sorry for you and that's it."

"No." John replied, shaking his head.

"Of course. You didn't think that she's in love with you, did you?"

"Whatever you're trying, it's not going to work." John gritted his teeth in anger before he stormed towards his father, slamming his fists into his face.

"Stop that. Or I'm going to kill you. " He tried to shove him away.

"No, I won't until you take everything back what you said." John grabbed his father's throat tightly. "_Now_!"

Suddenly one of O'Doyle's men hit John on the head and he fell on the floor, unconsciously.

"How stupid of you, son." Patrick laughed, straightening his jacket.

"Oh my god, what have you done?" Danny asked in shock, looking from John to Patrick and back to John.

O'Doyle kicked his son one last time before he walked over to Danny. "And now to us…"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_**To be continued.... Please R&R! :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay, first of all... I'm really sorry for not updated that long. But first I was busy with college, then i got this huge writers block, then was christmas and now i was sick too.. wah, horrible.  
But finally i finished my new chapter. It's not that long but i hope you like it! :)**_

_**xxxxx **_

**Chapter 10**

"John? Can you here me? Hello?" Bailey repeated again, speaking into his headset but he couldn't hear him. When he tried it again and again, he started to get nervous.

"There's something wrong." Sam whispered, giving Bailey a worried look.

"George. What the hell happened?"

"We've lost touch with him."

"What?" Sam's eyes were wide with shock.

"Yes. Patrick must wear a jammer or something because we have no signal. Nothing." George explained, typing something on the keyboard of his computer.

"Damn it." Bailey let out. "Can you fix it?"

"I'm already trying but it'll take some time."

"But we have no time. Bailey, we need to go inside." Sam said, getting up from where she was sitting.

"You're right. I have to contact Marcus."

"Bailey."

"I may need him inside. George?"

"A few more minutes."

Bailey breathed out heavily before he spoke into his walkie talkie, "Marcus?"

"Bailey, I..." Sam started again.

"Marcus?"

"Hey, I'm coming with you." Sam was finally able to finish what she wanted to say.

"Sam, I have Marcus to come with me."

"But..."

"I want you to stay here with George, okay?"

"_What_? No, no," she shook her head. "I'm coming with you."

"This is too dangerous."

"It's not. Bailey..."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"And maybe John _is_ hurt? I'm definitely coming with you."

"Sam..."

"Please don't ask me to just sit here. I want to go inside and see what's wrong. Okay? Okay!" she shooted him a glare before she opened the door of the van and jumped out.

"Women." Bailey muttered, glancing at George before he followed her. "Sam wait. Do you have your gun?"

She turned around and showed him the gun she wore under her jacket.

"Good." he pulled his walkie talkie out. "Marcus? We lost touch with John. I need you here. _Now_."

"I'll be right there, Bailey." he heard Marcus answer and tucked his walkie talkie back into his jacket.

A moment later, Marcus hurried down the street and joined Bailey and Sam in front of the factory.

"Let's get inside. Sam, stay behind us. Marcus, I need you to give me backup."

"Sure." he pulled his gun and the three of them rushed into the building.

They headed up the stairs until they came into the hall where John and Danny met O'Doyle earlier. But now the hall was empty and there was no sign of them.

"Damn it. They're gone."

Sam swallowed hard and looked around. "But... but where did they go? We didn't see them coming out."

"I have no idea." Bailey kicked a bin furiously. "I don't believe this."

"Bailey, look." Sam pointed to the other side of the hall where a lifeless body was laying beneath some boxes.

They ran over to him, soon recognizing that it was Danny.

"Oh my god." Sam held her hand to her mouth when she looked down at him. "Is he...?"

Marcus knelt down, reaching for his pulse. "He's alive."

"I need an ambulence to the Crawford factory. We have a hurt civilian here." Bailey spoke into his cellphone.

"Danny? Can you hear me?" Sam said, kneeling down next to Marcus, reaching for Danny's hand.

His face was swallen and bloody, his left eye had the color of purple and green and above his right eye he had a small deep cut where blood was running over his temple.

_ O'Doyle did a pretty good job_ , she thought, still holding his hand.

"Danny!" she tried it again and suddenly she felt him stir.

"John." he whispered, slowly opening his eyes and reaching up to his head as a sudden headache hit him.

"Sshh... it's okay. The ambulance is on it's way." Marcus said, holding a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from sitting up.

"John, where's John?" Danny looked around but couldn't see him. Then he met Sam's gaze, "Is he okay?"

"I don't know." Sam was slightly shaking her head.

"You don't know?" Danny asked fearfully.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

Danny shoved Marcus' hand away to sit up. When he lifted his hand to his head, he noticed that he was bleeding. "Ah, damn it."

Sam took a tissue out of her purse and held it onto the cut over his eye before she asked again. "What happened, Danny?"

"I... I don't know." he closed his eyes for a second to think about what happened earlier. "Well, O'Doyle met us here but he didn't came alone. And John got into an argument with him, they started to fight and the next thing I know is that one of the men knocked him down. I asked him what the hell he was doing but then he came towards me and... yeah, I guess you can see what he did then."

"I'm sorry." Sam said and he noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. This whole thing just happened because of me. If I wouldn't come back nothing of this would've happened and we would know where John is."

"Don't say that."

"But it's the thruth, isn't it?" he tried to get up on his feet when a sudden pain rushed through his left leg. That's when he noticed that he was bleeding there too. "Ah geez ." he winced and sat down again.

Bailey hurried in again, with the paramedics close behind him. "They're here." He stepped aside and watched as the men lifted him up on of a stretcher. Then he turned to Sam, "Does he know where John could be?"

Sam met his eyes and shook her head. "No. He doesn't."

Their eyes locked for a moment and Sam continued, "Bailey, I'm scared."

Bailey thought for something to say but he didn't know what. O'Doyle was a dangerous man, so he had absolutely no idea what he was capable of.

Sighing deeply, he flipped his cellphone open. "Agent Bailey Melone, FBI. We have a missing Agent. Grant. John Grant... yes..." Sam heard Bailey talking before he slowly walked away from her.

Sam turned to Danny, searching his eyes. "You okay?"

He nodded slowly. "You have to find John. Please."

"Sure." she tried to give him a small smile. "Don't worry. Just see that you'll get back on your feet again."

"Yeah." he gave her a wink. "I'm fine. It's not that bad."

"I can see that." Sam's eyes wandered down his leg.

"Ma'am. We'll bring him to the hospital now."

"Which one?"

"Antlana Memorial."

"Okay." she looked back at Danny. "I'll drop by later."

"You don't have to, Sam."

"I want to."

"Thanks." he whispered and Sam watched the medics, bringing him outside to the ambulance car.

xxxxxxxx

_**To be continued... Please R&R! Thanks :) **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ha, now I'm fast with my update, am I? LOL  
I'm so glad that you're still reading my story though I wasn't updating that long. I hope I brought my writersblock behind me now. The only bad thing is that college will start on Monday again. But I'll try to update as often as possible. :)**_

_**Okay, and now... here's the new chapter. I hope you'll like it!**_

_**xxxxxxx **_

**Chapter 11 **

_ Hours Later at the Hospital_

Sam walked along the hallways of the Atlanta Memorial Hospital . She remembered the last time she was here. It was when John got injured when they were working on the big "Mirelli" case. He was careless again and a bullet hit him on his leg. _  
John! _she sighed_. Where are you? Damn it. I hate you for making me worry. You promised that everything's going to be okay. I miss you. _

Thoughts were circling in her mind when she climbed into an elevator to take a ride to the 3rd floor.

After asking a nurse for the right room, she stood in front of it. She knocked softly and when she reached for the doorknob, she noticed that her hand was shaking slightly. Taking a deep breath, she finally opened the door and found Danny laying in a bed at the window, his eyes closed and his head bandaged.

Not wanting to wake him up, she cautiously walked closer to check if he was asleep or not. She whispered. "Danny?"

He slowly opened his eyes, searching for the person who said his name. When he saw it was Sam, his face lit up. "Sam. It's so good to see a familiar face around here."

"Hey." she replied with a small smile and walked over to his bed. "How do you feel?"

"Better now that I have such an honourable visitor." he pointed to one of the seats. "You know, all those beautiful and sexy nurses only exist in movies."

Sam accepted his offer and sat down. "Is that so?"

A moment later the door opened and a forty year old and 200 pounds heavy nurse came in. With her hands on her hips, she asked in an somewhat unfriendly tone. "You want something?"

Danny exchanged looks with Sam before he answered, "No, thanks. Everything's fine."

She just nodded and closed the door again, rather harshly.

"Uhm, okay. Maybe you're right." Sam finally said, frowning.

"Really? What makes you think that?" he let out a laugh but was immediately stopped by a pain in his head. "Ahhh."

"You okay?" Sam jumped out of her chair.

Holding his head a few seconds, he finally looked up at her. "Yeah yeah, it's just... they told me I have a little concussion. It's not that bad but sometimes... you know."

Sam nodded sympathetically and sat down on her chair again. "What about your leg?"

"A stab wound. They told me I lost a lot of blood but I was lucky you found me so fast."

"Does it hurt?"

"Painkillers." he pointed at the bottle on his nightstand.

"Okay. They make it bareable."

"Yeah."

"You'll be better soon." she gave him a small smile. "I brought you some things."

"Really? What?"

"Well..." she picked up the paper bag, which she put down earlier on the floor and placed it on her lap. "Here're some magazines. I wasn't sure which one you're into, so I got a few. Sports Illustrated, Times Magazine, Comics, Crosswords." she put the pile of magazines on his bed.

"Wow, Sam."

"Or maybe you're more into books. The lady in the bookstore told me that this is the right book for men. I don't know what's it about but... yeah...maybe you want to give it a try."

He took it as well and skimmed the back side of the book. "Thanks."

"Then some things you might need as well, like toothbrush and toothpaste, hairbrush. Everything's in there." she put a small toilet bag on his bedside table.

"I... I don't know what to say. You're really taking care of me."

"I saw earlier that your pants are pretty much ruined and... yes, I brought you one of John's and a shirt too. You two must have the same size." she looked down at John's shirt and swallowed hard. Taking a deep breath she stood up to hang the clothes into his closet.

"No sign of him yet?"

"No." came the whispering answer. Her back was still at him.

"Sam..."

"Oh, I have something else." she avoided his gaze and walked back to her bag, pulling out some crackers, cookies and fruits. "Something to eat. I know that hospital meals can be really gross sometimes, so..." When she put them on his nightstand as well, he grabbed her arm.

"Sam. Look at me."

"You want something now? Maybe an apple?"

"Sam. John is going to be okay." he told her in a soothing voice.

She slightly shook her head, "How can you know? He has the talent to get hurt on almost every case we're working on. He loves taking risks and that led him to the hospital more often than you can think of."

"But he's strong and he isn't stupid. He won't risk anything now that he has such a beautiful woman waiting for him at home." he gave her a smile.

"You have no idea." she shook her head when she looked down at her feet.

"Sure I know. Because I know what he told me about you... and him. And before you know it, he'll be back."

She was still avoiding his gaze. Her eyes were getting teary when she thought about the last time she spoke to John alone. In his office. Before this operation. When he told her that everything's going to be okay and that he can't wait to make this trip to Italy with her.

"Sam. I want you to know how thankful I am that you came and brought me all those things. Thank you _so_ much. You didn't have to do this because I'm the reason for all this."

"I told you before that it's _not_ your fault."

"You have such a good heart. I can see why John fell in love with you. Yes, I really do."

She wiped a tear away that slipped down her cheek and finally met his eyes. "I'm doing this for you because you're a good friend of John. And you shouldn't be all alone in your condition. And... because I like you."

"I like you too, Sam"

"Good. Then I'd say we're even."

** xxxxxxxx**

_Somewhere else... _

He was surrounded by darkness when John opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything. Soon, he noticed that he was lying on the cold floor. When he lifted his head to look around more precisely, he suddenly remembered what happened. One of O'Doyle's man knocked him down.

Carefully, he sat up, holding his head between his hands. _Damn headache. _  
His head was throbbing and everything was spinning around. So he decided to sit there for a moment longer, waiting for the dizziness to go away.  
When he was sure that he wouldn't collapse as soon as he get to his feet, he slowly opened his eyes and waited until his eyes adjusted to the darkness. And then he noticed where he was. Yes, even after all those years he could still remember it. He was in his old room in Boston .

Slowly he got up and looked around, recognizing his furniture and his things. Everything was still there. But there was no window. Too often he tried to escape when he was younger, so his father gave him a room without a window. Down in the basement.

He couldn't believe it.

When his eyes wandered to the door, he rushed over and tried to open it but it was locked. Sure it was. _Damn it_. He hissed and kicked against it.

Then remembered the small micro he was wearing at the collar of his shirt. Speaking down onto it, he repeated Bailey's name again and again. But he got no answer.

_ What am I doing here? _

"Sam." he whispered, shoving his hands over his face. Suddenly he remembered his cell phone. But when he tried to call Sam or Bailey, he never got a connection sound.

_ Sure, I'm in the basement_. He muttered and threw it down on his bed.

_ What am I going to do now? _

**_ xxxxxxxxx _**

_**To be continued... Please R&R! Thanks! :) **_


	12. Chapter 12

**_ Chapter 12_**

"Sam, go home." Bailey walked up behind her in the conference room, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Not now." she murmured, skimming their notes about O'Doyle's company.

"It's late and you're tired."

She shrugged and continued reading. "I wanted to work this through."

Bailey let out a deep breath and took a seat next to her. They tried everything to find out where John was but it was in vain.

He glanced across the table where George was still working on his computer and Marcus was talking to the Atlanta P.D.

"Look, there's no reason to stay up with us. Go home and get some sleep. I'll call you when there's something new."

Sighing, she settled back on her chair and met his eyes. "Bailey, please. Don't make me go home. Because I don't want to."

"Don't be stubborn, Sam. Look at you. You're exhausted, so why don't you wanna go to bed and get some sleep?"

"Because I know that I wouldn't get some sleep, okay? What do you think that I can rest when I don't know where John is? No, I won't and we both know that." They stared at each other for a moment before Sam looked away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like that."

"It's okay."

"It's just... I'm worried and I wanna know where John is."

"I know." Bailey placed his hand over hers. "We'll find him."

"Sam?" Grace came from her office, a telephone in her hand. "Mrs. Franklin is on the phone. She said that her daughter got sick, so it'd be better if Chloe sleeps at home tonight. And she asked if it's okay when her husband brings her home in 15 minutes."

Pressing two fingers to her eyes, she replied hesitantly. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay." Grace nodded and walked back into her lab.

"This is good. Spend your evening with Chloe."

"But I..."

"You can't change it anyway, Sam. I told you that I'll call you if we have something new."

"Okay." she closed the folder and tucked it under her arm. "How long are you staying here?"

"I don't know."

"I feel bad for going home while all of you are still working." Sam said, looking at her co-workers.

"Don't be and now go." Bailey said and lifted himself from his chair too.

"Is it okay when I take this with me?" she gestured to the folder under her arm.

"Yes. I have a copy in my office."

Sam nodded and grabbed her coat. "Good night."

"Night, Sam." George said, absentmindly.

Marcus gave her a small wave while he was talking on the phone.

"Don't forget to call." she said after she turned around once again.

"I promise."

"Thanks. Bye." she slipped into her coat, grabbed her purse and the folder and walked over to the elevators.

That was when he felt someone tipping her shoulder. "You want me to bring you home?"

She looked over her shoulder and saw that it was Coop. "No thanks." She turned her head back to look at the elevator doors, waiting for them to open.

"It'd be no problem, you know?"

"My car is in the garage, Coop." she added sighing, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I thought you came with John's car this morning." he said, stepping up beside her so that he can see her face.

At the mention of John's name, she flinched but she didn't want to show anything to Coop, so she steadied herself. "No, I came with my own car." When the doors went open, she stepped inside. "Now excuse me. I have to go."

The elevator doors were about to close again when Coop held them open.

"What are you doing?" Sam looked up at him, frowning.

"Let me be there for you, Sam."

"I don't need you to be there for me. I just wanna go home." she pushed the button for the garage again but Coop was still standing between the doors.

"Sam, maybe this is our chance."

"Our... _what_?"

"Yes. Now that John is... well, gone."

"I... I don't believe this." she shook her head and furiously hit the '_G'_ button again. "Bailey?"

"But it's true, isn't it? You don't even know if he's still alive."

"Bailey?" she said again, this time more loudly.

A few seconds later, Bailey stood behind Coop. "What's wrong?"

"Coop just told me how extremely bored he is." she shot him a glare. "Maybe you have something to do for him."

"I'm sure I can find something. Coop, follow me to my office. _Now_." he moved around and walked away.

"Yes, Bailey." he answered sighing, his eyes still locked with Sam's.

Sam faked a smile and gave him a small wave. "Bye Coop."

** xxxxxxxx**

John threw himself against the door several times, in hope to get it open. The only effect it caused was that his right shoulder hurt like hell. So he stopped and started to pound loudly. "Open the door! Open that _damn _door."

O'Doyle stood outside and grinned. He looked at the key in his hand and decided to unlock the door. Slowly he turned the key and pushed the door open. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"W... what _I'm_ doing? Who locked me in here?" John asked angrily.

"Well..." O'Doyle gave him an evil grin.

"You knocked me down in Atlanta and the next time I open my eyes, I'm in Boston. I could arrest you for kidnapping an FBI agent." John said, trying to get past his father and out of the room.

"Nah nah nah. Where do you think you're going?" he placed his hands on John's chest and pushed him back.

"Look, I don't know what's all this about but when you let me go now I promise I'll let this little coincident out of my report."

"Yeah. Sure. Like you told me not to snoop around in my business. But guess what. You _did_."

"You wouldn't be so pissed about it if you weren't sure I'd find something."

"We had a deal, remember?"

"Okay, been there done that." John answered sighing and tried to come closer to the door.

"I told you, you're staying."

"What for?" John shouted.

"Because I'm saying it."

John laughed and focused his eyes back on his father. "Really? Is that so? _Geez_, I didn't know that you can still tell me what to do. Actually, I thought this times are over."

"Then think again. _You _crossed my life again and now you have to deal with it."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I want you to work for me. Work _with _me."

"Excuse me?" John asked in shock. "You got to be kidding."

"Do you see me laughing?"

"What the hell makes you think that I'd work for you? All I wanna do is kick your ass for what you've done. To me. To my mother. To our life."

"That was all in the past. Don't you think we can start over new again?"

"I don't believe this." he shook his head and waved him off. "This is just ridiculous. I'm going."

"I don't think so." When John was half out the door, he felt something on his back.

He slowly turned around and noticed that his father pointed a gun at him. "What now? You shoot me over or what?"

"If I have to." His father glared at him, expressionless.

"Look what father you are. Threatening your son with a gun. Though you didn't use a gun when I was younger but it surely remembers me of old times. When you were punching me until blood were streaming from my mouth and my nose. Do you remember that, too? Easy to do that when you know that the other one has no chance, right? But what now? Afraid of using your fists because you know I could defend myself? That's why you're using your gun. It's so much easier to just shoot me over."

"Why don't you wanna take my offer?"

"Not again." John breathed out, shoving his hands over his face.

"Is it because of her and her little girl?"

John frowned. "How do you know...?

Holding the gun in his right hand, he reached with his other hand into the pocket of his jacket and took out a picture. "Very nice family but unfortunately it's not yours, isn't it?"

John looked at the picture and reached for his wallet but he didn't have it anymore. "You took my wallet."

"Guilty." he gave his son an evil grin.

John tried to snap the picture out of his father's hand but O'Doyle quickly pulled it away. "Hey, it's mine. Give it back."

"It's mine... give it back." His father mocked him, still grinning. "You can still work as an FBI agent and see your..." he took a glance at the picture. "...family. It just has to stay between the two of us."

"Look, I don't know what's going on in that crazy mind of yours but I'm definitely not going to work for you. Ever. Why do you insist on it anyway?"

"Because I know you're good. I checked your files and saw what you've done all those years. Beside this, with your connections no one can do us any harm."

John stood there with his hands on his hips, his gaze was shifting from his father to the gun he was pointing at him....

_**xxxxxxxx**_

_**To be continued.... Please R&R! Thanks :) **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

Sam climbed out of her car. When she headed to the front door of the firehouse, she saw an already waiting Chloe and Mr. Franklin .

"Mommy, mommy." The little girl called, jumping up and down when she saw her mother walking towards her.

"Hey sweetie." Sam lifted her daughter up into her arms and gave her a kiss. "Mr. Franklin. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"No, _I'_m sorry. Cassy got sick and I didn't want Chloe to get sick too, so I thought it'd be better if I'll bring her home."

"Sure. Thanks." Sam said and gave her daughter a smile. "You okay?"

"Yep." Chloe nodded grinning. "Where's John? Is he coming too? He wanted to read me a good-night story."

"We'll talk about this later, Chloe."

"About what?"

"Mr. Franklin, thanks again. And I hope Cassy is feeling better soon."

"I'm sure she will. Then it's no problem that Chloe comes over again. She's a nice girl and we like to have her around."

"Thanks. Good night."

"Night, Mrs. Waters."

Sam moved away and walked past the guards into the building and to the elevator. When they were up in their apartment, she walked into the kitchen. "You wanna eat something?"

"Uhhhmmm, can I have a glass if milk?"

"Sure."

Chloe hopped on a stool and looked at her mother expectantly. "So, is John coming too?"

"No, he won't." Sam filled some milk into a glass and gave it to her daughter. "Here."

"Why not? Didn't he want to?"

Sam stared at the telephone for a moment before she answered. "No. Chloe, look..." she reached up to her neck, fingering the silver necklace John gave her for her birthday.

Chloe watched her mother and noticed her sad expression. "Mom, is something wrong with John?"

"I'm not sure, hon'."

"You're not sure?" she looked at her mother with worried eyes. "What does that mean?"

"Chloe, it's late. You should go to bed now."

"Why don't you wanna tell me what happened to John, Mom? Is it something bad? Is he hurt?"

Sam saw the panic in her daughters eyes and decided to tell her. At least a little bit. "We don't know where he is."

"Why's that?"

"A bad man came and took him away. And now we need to find out where he is."

"The bad man just took him away?" she repeated with wide eyes, holding her hand over her mouth. "Oh no! What if he's hurt?"

"We do everything to find him. It's just... a little difficult but we're working on it. He'll be home soon. I promise." Sam gave her a smile, trying to assure her that this whole thing wasn't that bad and that everything's going to be okay soon.

"Really?" Chloe asked in a little voice.

"Of course."

"Was it the same man that took Daddy away?"

Sam walked over to her daughter and caressed her cheek. "No, sweetie. It wasn't."

"So it's not the same like with Daddy. He never came back but John will, right? He's coming back to us."

"Yes." Sam answered hesitantly.

"Do you think it will help when I do my prayers for John?" Chloe looked up at her mother with sad eyes.

"You can do that. It will help."

"Good." she slipped from her chair and put the empty glass on the counter. "I'm going to bed now."

"It's okay. Don't forget to brush your teeth."

"Okay." she walked over to her Mom and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Night Mom."

"Night, hon'."

Sighing, she watched her daughter walk into the bathroom. She moved around, took a bottle of water out of the fridge, grabbed the folder she brought home and headed into her bedroom. She changed into her pyjamas and walked into Chloe's room to tuck her in.

Then she went into the bathroom herself before she walked back into her room and plopped down on her bed, leaning against the headboard.

For a few moments, she flipped through the folder but then she put it down again.

She reached over and opened the cupboard of her nightstand, pulling out the letter John wrote her for her birthday.

_ ...I know you're smiling right now and I'm glad that I'm the one who makes you smile... _

"God, you have no idea John." she whispered and read the letter over and over again, brushing with her finger over John's name.

* * *

_Same time in Boston _

"And? Did you change your mind?"

"No, why would I?"

"Because you're smart."

"Am I?" John paced around. "Then you should know that when I say no, i mean _no_."

"John, don't make me hurt you."

"This wouldn't be the first time." John hissed, glaring at his father.

"Don't forget what I'm holding in my hand, John. I'm definitely not afraid to use it."

"How could I forget when you're pointing it directly under my nose. I hate you and nothing on earth can make me say yes to your stupid plans. _Nothing_."

O'Doyle snipped with his fingers and a big man named Larry, stormed into the room, pushing John against the wall, holding him tightly at his neck.

"And now?"

John reached up and tried to loosen the grip of that man from his neck, shaking his head. "Interesting. Now you have other people for doing the dirty jobs for you." John coughed.

Larry turned his head back to look at his boss who gave him a nod. With that assurance he gave John an evil grin before he threw his fist into his stomach what made John cringe.

"It's your choice. You just have to give me the right answer."

"And if not?" John brought out though he was gasping for air and his view got blurry, still fighting against the tight grip.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"You can do whatever you want... but I won't make this deal with you." he coughed, his face getting redder.

Larry gave him one final punch before he let go of him and John fell on his knees, holding his stomach.

"We'll see about that." O'Doyle said, throwing the picture of Sam, Chloe and John in front of him.

"Asshole." John breathed out, meeting his father's eyes one last time before he walked out of the door and left John alone on the floor.

* * *

It was eight in the morning when Sam's cell phone rang. She jumped and reached over to grab it. "Hello?"

"Sam, we might have something."

She sat up immediately, eagerly to know what Bailey found out. "And what?"

"O'Doyle has a private machine. He came with it to Atlanta yesterday and was flying back the same day."

"So are you trying to say that he took John to Boston ?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure John's there."

"When do we fly?"

"Our plane goes in two hours."

"I'll be there."

"What about Chloe?"

"I... ah well... I think I have to call Maria. She came several times already and Chloe likes her."

"Okay. I can't talk you out of coming to Boston with us, can I?"

"No. Two hours. I'll be there." she ended the call and thought for a moment. Then she dialled again and waited for the other side to pick up. "Maria? Here's Sam..."

* * *

_ On the plane _

Sam was sitting on one of the backseats of the plane, far away from her friends. Her head was leaning against the window glass, her eyes staring outside into the space. She was thinking about John. Where he was and if he was okay. If only she could reach him.

She clutched the cell phone in her hand tightly. She tried to call him earlier but she got the same message over and over again. _The person you've called is currently not available. Please try again later. _

Sighing, she absentmindedly played with her necklace. The necklace John gave her for her birthday.

"Sam?"

She startled and turned her head. "Hey."

"You okay?" Bailey sat down on the seat next to her, looking at her worryingly.

Sam gave him a look before she shifted her gaze back outside the window.

Bailey rubbed his hands over his thighs. "You want something to drink?"

She shook her head slightly, still looking outside.

"Did you have breakfast? I could bring you a sandwich."

"No, thank you." She answered, a little too harshly.

"Look, I know you are worried but everything is going to be okay." Bailey tried to assure her.

"How can you know? _How_?"

"Sam."

"Everyone is telling me that everything is going to be okay. Danny, Chloe, you. But you don't know that. We don't even know where he is. Damn it. I should've never let him do this. I should have seen the risk behind all this. And now look what happened."

"This is not your fault, Sam."

"I told him to help Danny and made him talk to his father. He did not want that, but I talked him into this. So don't tell me it's not my fault." Sam told him upset and loud enough that the others turned their heads to look at her.

"You didn't know that this would happen."

"I should have." She felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you think if you told him not to go and meet his father again, he would've listened to you? Do you really think that?"

"Well…"

"No, he wouldn't. And you know that."

Maybe Bailey was right. John has a stubborn mind. Always had. It was hard to talk him out of something when he was determined to do it.

"Try to get some sleep." Bailey told her while he lifted from his seat. "We still have one hour."

Sam met his eyes before he walked away. Then she threw a glance over to George and Grace who were having a quiet conversation while George was working on his laptop.

Sighing, she put her head on her hand and looked out of the window.

_Sleep. She sure as hell wasn't able to sleep now. _

* * *

**_To be continued... Please Read and Review. Thanks :) _**


End file.
